Conventional wireless lighting control systems automate the operation of the luminaires throughout a building or residence based upon preset time schedules, occupancy, and/or daylight sensing. Such lighting control systems receive sensor signals at a central lighting control panel, which responds to the received signals by deciding which, if any, relays, switching devices, and/or dimming ballasts to drive in order to turn on or off and/or adjust the light levels of one or more luminaires.
A method of diagnosing device, setting and/or programming issues (e.g. network, radio frequency, etc.) using a wireless communication link is important, because devices (e.g. luminaires, wall switches, sensors, etc.) may develop operational problems which may require performing maintenance operations and/or modifying operational configuration. In order to receive diagnostic information from the devices in these conventional systems, however, a user (e.g. usually a technician) would have to perform some sort of manual observation of the wireless network in question or plug a physical cable to a diagnostic port on a device. This can be time consuming and require special hardware. For example, in order to download diagnostic information for a wireless network, the technician would have to go to the site in question, and physically connect an analyzer to each and every device in question using wires (e.g. USB). Accordingly, a system is needed to overcome these and other limitations in the art.